


Thomas’ Hands

by Jathis



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Benjamin always knew Peter had gone too far





	Thomas’ Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the wonderful HC made by http://rabbithated.tumblr.com/ about Thomas’ hands

Benjamin sat under the shade of a sunflower McGregor had been convinced to plant in his garden, a lemon held between his paws. His tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth and he grunted softly as he tried to squeeze it over a few lettuce leaves. He perked up when he heard movement, his lemon squeezing forgotten as McGregor came out to tend to his vegetables.

Thomas glanced over at the pudgy rabbit, sighing and shaking his head a little. He supposed as long as it was only the one rabbit it wasn’t so bad for now. He did frown a little when he saw the lemon held between his paws, small indents showing it had been squeezed. “What..?”

Benjamin tensed as the human approached. What if he was angry at him?! Should he run? Should he cry out for his cousins? He calmed a little as McGregor crouched down beside him. Well he didn’t look angry at least…

“You can’t just squeeze a lemon,” Thomas snorted. He reached into his pocket, producing a pen knife and opening it. “Here. Hand it over,” he said, holding out a hand.

Benjamin stared. McGregor’s hands were covered in thick milky white scars along the backs and over his wrist, some crossing over others in a macabre pattern. When McGregor turned over his hand, burn scars were revealed to the rabbit, puckered flesh trying to heal.

“Well?” Thomas asked, unaware of what made the rabbit hesitate. He nodded when the lemon was finally handed over, humming as he used his pen knife to cut the lemon in half. “You must cut a lemon like this before you can squeeze out any of the juice from it. There.” He set the two halves down in front of the rabbit, putting his pen knife away as he started to get up.

He stopped when the rabbit took hold of his fingers. He raised his eyebrows, looking down at the rabbit. “What are you..?” He watched in surprise as the rabbit hugged his hand, seemingly patting a comforting paw over a particularly thick patch of burn scars.

He was losing his mind.

Thomas laughed, shaking his head as he took his hand back, absently patting Benjamin on the head before standing up. “That’s enough of that. Enjoy your lemon, little rodent.”


End file.
